


close, closer

by opalescent_disaster



Series: first, she leaves you alone. second, you break all her rules. [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, aka smut with unspoken feelings, also fun lil thing: no names in this whatsoever so that was a fun challenge, but feelings are a thing and it's awkward, first time trying that out so, idk man, in which my nerds just want to fuck the everliving daylights out of each other, not explicit descriptions....more.... vague.... but still yknow, this is about sex but it isn't vulgar or completely descriptive, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescent_disaster/pseuds/opalescent_disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a spin on the first time root & shaw hook up.</p>
<p>aka shaw gives in to root but it's DEFINITELY not happening again and they're DEFINITELY not talking about it after.</p>
<p>in the same universe as 'regularly scheduled programming'</p>
            </blockquote>





	close, closer

Lips crash together, hands roam, clothes are discarded.

God, she is so beautiful.

She'd probably kill you if you told her that, though.

You can't control the sharp intake of breath when she bites your neck, knowing it will leave a mark later.

You wish you could do that to _her_.

She'd definitely kill you if you did.

She reaches back and undoes your bra, _slowly_... as if hesitating... are we really going to do this? After so long? Fuck it, _yes_... she pulls her own sports bra over her head and kisses you again; she pins you against the wall, grabbing and pinching, all different ways, your mind is moving too fast... her lips on yours, your neck, her leg pressing between your legs, close, _closer_.

She tells you her rules when her hands settle on your hips, fingers trailing under the waistband of your underwear.

If this is going to happen...

a) She's in charge.  
b) This is not going to happen again. _Ever_.  
c) She's going to do what she wants and you're not going to protest.

You figure you can do that if you're getting what you want (her, _her_ , _her_ ).

Yes, _yes_ , _yes_ , _god, yes_ just-- do _something_.

She does. She pushes you onto the bed and pulls off your underwear, and trails her fingers up your thigh, close, _closer_ , but not quite; closer, please, _please_...

_Not yet_ , she says, and you curse, letting your own hands wander your own body, craving any kind of touch.

She grabs your arms and pins them above your head with one hand. _My rules,_ she reminds you. The other covers your mouth. Her legs are firmly planted on either side of you.

_Don't talk._

She keeps your hands there, not even letting up slightly, while she kisses down your chest and back up, letting her lips brush over yours again. You feel her smile, just a little bit, and you _melt_. The affection is short lived, as she bites your lip and, this time, draws blood. She stops and looks at you, bringing a thumb to your lip and wiping the blood away; _Sorry,_ she says.

It's okay. Because she's here in just her underwear, and you're completely bare, and you'd be lying to yourself if you thought this would happen again. Or _ever_. Anything that happens is, in all honesty, better than you could imagine. You also _kind of_ liked the pain (just a little).

She lets your hands go, and pulls her hair out of its ponytail, shaking it loose. You look up at her, still straddling you, bare at the top.

She is _so beautiful_.

You wish you could tell her that.

Instead, you reach a hand out and push her hair out of her face, almost out of instinct; _Look at me_ , please, just _look at me._

She shifts positions, teases the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, and she knows, _god_ , _she knows,_ exactly what you want, but isn't quite ready to give that to you yet.

_Work for it_ ; a silent plea.

You don't want to wait that long. You've been waiting for this moment for _years_ , and, goddamnit, when she's on top of you, so close, you can't wait any longer.

_You either fuck me right now, or I turn the tables and take you the way I want you_ , you say, the normal lilt in your voice gone, replaced by pure desire.

She's happy to oblige, sucking on your neck (you don't even mind if she leaves a mark), letting you arch your back, pushing against her hand, _gentle_ , but insistent and needy, _rough_ , contradictory in all senses.

You moan her name as she guides you to finishing, and she gets up to leave.

_Please, stay. Let me repay the favor_ , you plead, even though you know her decision is final.

She shakes her head.

Stay, _stay_ , _stay_ ; and you wish you had told her sooner, you want her, _only her_ , with her skin against yours.

She doesn't work like that.

She leaves you alone (you expected nothing less).

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this?? as a series of oneshots?? with this as the beginning and 'regularly scheduled programming' as the conclusion. i feel like there's a lot i can work with inbetween then. i don't know yet. they're written in completely different styles but i consider them to be in the same world and as part of the same arc. tell me what you think!


End file.
